Energon war
by Kataradragon
Summary: Amber only wanted a normal life, but ever seems she got the special power to detect Energon seen she 6 years old, her life is far from normal. But when she turns 16 another special power wakes inside her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Dad, I don't want to do this anymore?." Said the little girl dressed in a big spacesuit, standing alone in the big dark tunnel. Tears were escaping from her eyes, while she glances behind her hoping to see the light out, but she could only see darkness.

The radio in her space suit gave a weird sound before a calm man voice was heard. " Don't worry, Amber. Am here with you, keep going."

The girl swallow before taking more step down the tunnel, even if she heard her father through the radio she still felt alone. The darkness made her feel like she was a prison in a box, and she had no way to get out.

"Keep going, Amber. I know you will feel the Energon soon enough."

The girl stops walking and felt the anger grown inside her. Energon, it was always about the Energon. Does her father even care about her?. How she feel?. She keeps walking down the dark tunnel, but she didn't feel any Energon at all.

"Dad, can I go back now?."

"Walk a little more Amber, just a little more."

"No, dad. I want to go back now." She turned around and was ready to go back, and flew back home. But before she knows it, the floor under her disappeared and she falls down into darkness.

"AAHHH!."

"AMBER!." Screamed her dad through the radio. " Did you find the Energon?."

"NO!." Amber flew up from her bed and breathed heavily. She looked around her room and rubbed her face.

"Why can't I stop dreaming about that time?."


	2. Chapter 1

**Amber pov**

I took a few deep breath while jumping out from my bed. For almost 3 months now, i had the same dream about that incident I didn't want to remember. And because of that dream i lost so much sleep, sleep I really needed. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the crane, and let the cold water fill my hands. I glanced up at the mirror and saw how bad my appearance was. My skin white as sheat, with big black circles framed in my brown eyes that were hiding under the red cracking in my eyes. And my dark red hair was tangled in big knots, that will take me forever to undo.

I sigh deeply and splashed the cold water on my face.

"Knock!. Knock!."

I glanced at the metal door while I was in the bathroom, and grabbed a towel.

"Who's is it?. I ask while rubbed the towel against my face.

"It's me, dear." Said a familiar female voice behind the door.

"Mom?."

Why was she here?. She was supposed to be on the planet Cybertron with dad and my brother.

The door slowly moved aside, and there stood my smiling mother with her blond hair in a perfect ball and wearing a lab coat.

"Goodmorning dear." She walked in and looked around in my dark room. " Oh my it's really dark in here. Why don't we opened the curtains."

I rolled my eyes. " Mom, we are underwater. It doesn't matter if you opened the curtains, it will still be dark in here."

Mom giggled and pulled up the curtains, and the only thing you could see through my window was black darkness. It didn't light up the room at all, it only made it look like I had a black hole outside my window.

My mom claps her hands together and looked really happy.

"That looks so much better."

I looked at the window and my mom and shook my head.

" Alright, why are you here?."

"What are you talking about?. Can't I look after my daughter?."

"Of course you can, but last time I check you were suppose to be at planet Cybertron for 5 more weeks."

She took a deep breath. " Yes, but me and your dad decided to come back early."

I froze and took one step back. " Dad i..is..is here?."

She nodded. " Yes, and Steven too."

I scratched my head and walked around in circles, I was glad my little brother Steven was back but I was not happy that my dad was here. For me, it was bad news for me when my dad was near. Every time he was in the same base as me it always means more test on me. My dad saw the test as progress to find more Energon, but it was not painless test for me.

"Amber, are you okay?." Mom sounded worried while she watching me walking around the room.

"No," I quickly change out from my night clothes and putting on a black shirt and dark green pants. " I must go."

"Where?."

I grabbed my favorite black jacket and pulled up the hood to cover my messy hair. " Somewhere far away from dad."

I could hear my mother sigh. " Amber, stop being a child. He is your father, you don't have to hide from him."

I glared at her. "Mom, I don't think he remembers that am his daughter. And every time we are in the same base, there always a needle ending up in my arm."

Mothers smiled died down. " Amber, I think you overreacting."

"Oh really," I pulled down the left jack arm, and show my arm that was filled with needle marks. " I don't think so." I pulled up the jacket arm and walked out from my room. " Bye."

"Amber, wait.."

I didn't wait to hear what she was going to say, I just ran down the big hall and hoped that I was not going to run into my dad on the way. I made a sharp right turn and almost ran into Demolisher who jumper aside in surprise.

"Hey, what is going on?."

I stop running. " Sorry, Demolisher."

He made a small growl. " Its okay, I guess." He walked over to me. " But why are you running?."

I bit my bottom lip. " I need to hide for a few hours."

He was quiet for a few minutes, till he smirked down at me. " The professor is here, isn't he?."

I nodded. " Yeah."

He looked around. " Well, how about I hide with you?. Hotshot has ordered me around all night, and am sick of it."

" so you try to escape from working?."

"Yes, but the worst thing is that Hotshot is everywhere and I can't seem to hide from him."

I thought for a second and smiled. " I think I know a place that they won't find us for a few hours."

"Oh really?." he bent down to me. " where?."

I smirked. " You see."

 **Professor Jone pov**

"Dad, when will mom and Amber come?."

I smiled down at my son, who was staring at the bread with hungry eyes.

" Soon Steven, I promise you when they come we will eat."

He glanced at the big clock and sigh. " Why must they take so long?."

The door opened and my beautiful wife walked in, but Amber wasn't with her. I glanced at the side and wonder where Amber was.

"Where is Amber?."

My wife sat down and didn't look happy. " She's not coming."

"What?!." Steven stared at her. " Why?."

My wife glanced at me. " Because she doesn't want to be near her father."

I stared at her in surprise, and wonder why Amber doesn't want to be near me.

My wife Narrow her eyes at me. " Don't look so surprised, you knew she didn't like you." She looked down at the floor to see my open suitcase filled with clean needles, before looking back at me. " And I can understand her. When will you stop treating your daughter as a test subject?."

"I don't see her as a test subject."

She and Steven stared at me with ' Are you serious' look.

"What?."

She sighs. "Look, it's her birthday tomorrow. And I would appreciate that you didn't take things with you to take tests of her. Just be her father for once."

"But I am her father already."

"You don't act like it, " said Steven and grabbed a slice of bread.

"Steven, that was not nice," I said to him while crossing my arms.

He shook his head. " You don't know anything about Amber."

" I know everything about Amber."

"Really?." Steven crossed his arms. " How old will she be tomorrow?."

That was easy.

" 10," I said with a big smile.

They both shook their heads.

" Honey, she's turning 16 tomorrow."

I stared at her with wide eyes. " Really?. Isn't she turning 10 years old?."

"No, you going after how long she had her special power to detect Energon. " she covers her face with her hands. " This is really bad."

" But I know other things about her, I mean I bought her a perfect present."

They both shook their head and they didn't look like they believe me.

" I promise you both, she will love it."

"We believe it when we see it." They both said at the same time, and begin to eat their breakfast.

Just wait you two, she will like my presents. I thought to myself while filling my cup with coffee. But then the whole place began to shake.

"What is going on?. " I glanced at the window to see the whole base was rising up from the water. " Why are we moving up?."


	3. Chapter 2

Over the years of being an Autobots, Demolishor still didn't like the humans or the Autobots. He didn't like how they ordering him around like he was their servant and holding him away from the battle. That was something he really enjoyed when he was under Megatron's command. He could fight how much he wanted, not caring who he killed. But That was the past, a past that Demolishor missed more than anything. Now he was under the Autobots and humans commands, which really irritated him. But Amber was the only one he didn't hate, which confused him sometime. She was a human, a weak human. A creature that he could kill with just his bare hands. But Amber was his friend, his first friend he ever had. He could tell her anything what was on his mind, how much he hated the Autobots and the humans for ordering him around. And it didn't bother her, even if she was a human. A human who didn't get along with her own kind or the Autobots.

"Code red!. Code red!."

Demolishor growled while the alarm was shouting through the whole place, and looked down at Amber who covered her ears.

" Why did you start the alarm?."

She waved her hand at him to follow her while trying to protect her ears from the loud alarm. Demolishor follow her and after a while, they were out on the roof, and Amber had a close eye smile like she was enjoying the feeling of being out.

"Mmm, I almost forgot how it felt to be outside."

Demolishor looked around and crossed his arms. " Are you saying that Hotshot and the other won't find us here?."

"For a few hours." Said Amber and walked to the edges. Demolishor walked after her and looked down and saw how far up they were. He could hear a small sound of the main door that was down at the bottom of the building begin to open and Hotshot and few other Autobots ran out with their weapons out. They looked around, searched for the enemy. But after a while, they put down their weapons, and hotshot looked annoyed.

"I can't believe it. I told Amber that we only use the alarm for emergency."

One of the other Autobots shook their head. " We only have her around because of her special ability, but if you ask me she is more trouble than help."

Demolishor glanced at Amber, who looked away with a frown.

"If we didn't have Amber, we never had this much energon. " Said hotshot while looking down the road. " We better find her, she always takes the chance to drive down here." Hotshot transformed into a car and draw down the road at a very fast speed.

The other Autobots looked at each other and sigh.

" I still think she is a troublemaker, she doesn't even realize how special her gift is."

They transformed and follow after Hotshot.

 **Amber pov**

'Special!. My gift is not special!.' I thought to myself while I watched the other Autobots driving after Hotshot.

" Hey, are you okay?." I turned to Demolishor who was down on one knee and looked at me.

I sigh. " Not really, it annoys me how everybody says I don't realize how special my gift is." I looked away and looked at the big blue ocean. " When they don't realize how I feel."

"Am sorry.'

Before I knew what happened Demolishor warped his hand around me and put me on his right shoulder.

I looked at him while he was staring at the sky while making a sound like he did every time he was in deep thought. I smiled at looked up at the sky too and was glad that I had Demolishor as a friend. Almost directly my hair begins to glow, and Demolishor stared at me in surprise. " Are you feeling energon near here?."

I shook my head and stared at the sky with narrow eyes. " No, something is coming."

Demolishor quickly pulled out his weapon and pointed it up at the sky.

"Are you sure?."

I nodded and looked around like I was searching for something, and then I pointed up.

"There!." And a portal appeared and bird-like transformers fly out from it and begin to attack the base.

Demolishor begins to shoot. " Finally, I can use my cannon."

I watched how he shoot down the bird-like transformers, but I also saw that more was coming from the portal. And it didn't take long till it was too many for Demolishor to shoot down. Demolishor turned around and saw the bird-like transformers was blocking the door back in. " Tsk," Demolishor sounded really annoyed, and begin to shoot again.

I tried to stay on his shoulder, while he wildly shoots down those things.

"What are they?." I looked behind us and screamed. " behind you!."

He turned around and shoot down one of the things that tried to attack him from behind.

Demolishor smirked at me. " Thanks."

"You welcome. At your left!."

He turned to his left and shoot down another that tried to attack him.

" How many are they?."

I looked up at the portal and saw more was coming. " I don't know."


	4. Chapter 3

**Amber pov**

Why Optimus?. Why must it be him of all the Autobots in the universes?. Why couldn't it only be Jetfire and the other Autobots soldier who come with him?.

" Why are you here, Optimus?." Asked Demolisher annoyed while shooting. " I can take care of them myself. I have everything under control."

" Bang!."

Both I and Demolisher jumped in surprise when an explosion happened right behind us and turned around to see a dead transformer bird lying on the ground.

" Oh, really," asked Jetfire and shot down another. " It doesn't look like it. Have you got rusty since last?."

I could hear a loud growl from Demolisher while he tried to shoot down a few other birds up in the sky, but he missed every time.

Jetfire laughed loudly. " Wow, you have got rusty since last time."

" Shut up, Jetfire!. " Now Demolisher was really mad and was shooting like a maniac. But even that, he still didn't hit any of the birds up in the sky.

I grabbed his head and tried to not fall off. " Demolisher, calm down. Are you trying to throw me off?!."

He stopped directly and looked at me. " Sorry, Amber."

"It's okay just take it easy."

" Since when did you two become such good friends?." Asked Jetfire who glanced at us.

" Does it matter?." I looked over my shoulder. " Demolisher, behind you!."

Demolisher jumped to the side before one of the transformers birds that tried to attack him from behind could touch him.

" Thanks, Amber," said Demolisher with a small smile. " That was a close one."

I smiled back, and then my hair begins to glow again.

Demolisher looked around. " What now?. Is it another attack?."

I shook my head. " No, I think they are leaving." And that just what they did, all the birds that weren't hit flew back to the portal before it closed.

Demolisher lowed his weapon and looked to be in deep thought. " Why did they just left?."

Jetfire appeared right beside him, but he didn't look up at the sky. He was staring down at me. " I didn't know you had the power to know when the enemy leaves."

I was on my way to say something, but Demolisher was much faster than me.

" Not only that, her hair begin to glow before those things came."

"Oh," we all turned to Optimus who stood beside the new Autobots soldier he brought with him.

" Interesting, I haven't heard any reports that you got new powers."

" I didn't know until now," I said and crossed my arms. " And am not really happy about it."

Jetfire sighs loudly. " Seriously, you are the only human I know who isn't happy over the special power you have. Why can't you embrace it and try to learn more about it?. If you do that, maybe we can find more energon."

Energon. It's always about the energon. Energon that, energon there. Why can't they understand that am sick of this energon talk?.

"What is going on here?." Asked my dad who walked out with my mom and brother behind him. " Where we under attack?."

"Yes, professor. But if Demolisher and Amber weren't here so fast, this base would be much more damages."

My dad looked up at me and looked to be in deep thoughts. " But how did you know that we would be attacked?."

Demolisher begins to speak before I could open my mouth. " Amber felt something coming, and told me to move the base up to the surface."

Dad looked surprised before he clapped his hands together like a happy little kid. " Amazing, Amber got a new ability." He pulled out some paper from his pocket and walked closer to Demolisher while looking up at me.

" How did feel that something was coming?. How much different was it than feeling energon?."

Me and Demolisher looked at each other while dad asked me question after question, and didn't give me any space to even answer. After a while, mom grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

" Give her some space dear."

Dad stared at her with wide eyes.

" But Honey, I have to document this amazing discovery. "

Mom pulled his face close to hers, and I could see her dark face.

" She is not your test subject, she's your daughter, and you need to give her some space."

Dad gulped loudly and slowly nodded.

" Yes, honey."

"Optimus!." Everybody turned to the voice and saw Hotshot running in with his weapon out. " Am so sorry that I wasn't here to help." He turned his head at me. " Amber you know that we only move the base up to the surface for an emergency."

"This was an emergency, Hotshot. Said Demolisher angrily. " Amber said she felt something dangerous coming. And that's why we moved the base up to the surface."

I glanced at Demolisher and wonder what he was doing. I didn't feel those transformers bird until a few seconds before they appeared, but he was telling them I felt those coming long before I even did.

Hotshot stared at me in surprise, before Optimus walked up to him.

"It's like what Demolisher said, and if it wasn't for them, the base would have been in a worse state before we even came."

"Oh ok," said Hotshot and scratched his head.

" Hey!," Demolisher walked over to Hotshot and looked really mad.

" I think you owe somebody an apologize," He pointed at me, and Hotshot looked at us in surprise, but instead of giving me a sorry or anything he just turned his back at us.

" Optimus, I apologize that you had to come here and help us, even if you are very busy."

I covered my eyes with my hand and shook my head while hearing Demolisher growing angrily.

"Let's just go Demolisher."

" Don't worry I was actually on my way here to meet Amber." Said Optimus and looked at me.

" Oh boy," I whisper to myself and knew that he wasn't here for just saying hey, he was here for some sort of business and I didn't like it.

" Oh yes, " said my dad happily and clapped his hands together. " You found a partner for my daughter."

"What!?." I screamed in surprise and was almost near to fall backward from Demolisher's shoulder.

" Partner?."

Optimus nodded. " Yes," He turned to the Autobots that I haven't seen before, and Optimus held out his hand at him. " This is Ironhide. He is new in my team and is assigned to be your partner Amber."


	5. Chapter 4

**Amber pov**

I stared at Optimus and my dad who was standing proudly with a big smile on his lips like he was waiting for me to thanking him for assigned a partner to me, while my so-called partner stood behind them like a soldier.

This has to be a joke, a really bad joke. If they have assigned me a partner, that means that they are planning to send me out in space to find Energon.

And if they think am going to go along with this like a nice girl, they thought wrong.

" You got to be kidding me!." I said angrily and crossed my arms, while everybody turned their attention to me. " I don't need a partner."

Dad laughed." Oh, come on now, Amber." He walked over to me and Demolisher.

"It's going to be great, Ironhide is one of the best Autobots Optimus has trained, and he will keep you safe."

" You mean going to be my babysitter," I said annoyed and glared down at him. " How dumb do you think I am?. I know you assigned me a partner because you had plans to send me out to space to find more Energon, well listen to this. Am not going to help, so find somebody else to find your stupid Energon!." I screamed the last part while I felt tears escaping from my eyes and quickly wiped them away before anybody could see it.

" But Amber.." My dad tried to say something, but my mom grabbed his arm to sign him to be silent and looked up at me with a small smile.

" I know you don't like it Amber but at least think about it, it would help everybody."

I growled at her when she said that and looked at Demolisher.

" Demolisher let's get out of here."

"I never thought you ask." Demolisher quickly turned around and walked away and didn't stop when my dad or the Autobots called after us. After we got away from the group, I sigh heavily and leaned against Demolisher.

" Thanks, Demolisher for helping me before."

" You welcome," Said Demolisher and stop walking and turned to me. " But it didn't turn out as I hoped."

" What do you mean?."

He turned away and started to walk again.

" I wanted Hotshot to apologies to you sure it was a lie that we were there because you felt something coming long before you did. But still, he didn't even give you a single sorry."

" That's Hotshot in a nutshell," I said and smiled at him. " But thanks for trying, but am used to it."

"Hey!." A loud voice screamed behind us and echo through the hall.

Both me and Demolisher looked turned around to see the new Autobots, my so-called partner Ironhide standing at the end of the hall and looked very irritated.

" Look I worked for years to finally work with Optimus, the biggest hero of all time. But instead, I got assigned to babysit a spoiled human who doesn't understand how important it is to find the Energon." He walked over to us." Did you know that you are the top subject on Cybertron?. Everybody talks about you, the human who can detect Energon, but doesn't understand how great her power is and how important it is."

I bit my bottom lip, while tightened my hands into fists while listening to Ironhide while he came closer to us.

"Watch your mouth kid you don't understand anything." Demolisher put his hand in front of me like he was trying to shield me from Ironhide. " Amber has her reason why she doesn't want to help."

" Oh and that comes from the ex Decepticon, am a surprise that Optimus even gave you a chance and trust you." He stopped infront of us and crossed his arms. " Are you the reason why she doesn't want to help us?."

My hands tightened harder so hard that I thought my hands were going to turn white, but I didn't care. I couldn't just sit there and watch this idiot talk badly about Demolisher. He can talk badly about me, am use to it after years of hearing Autobots and even people talk badly behind my back. Damn, it wasn't news to me that the Autobots on Cybertron was talking badly about me, I could even imagine the rumors they have spread about me. But blaming Demolisher for my behavior and because he was a Decepticon was not okay in my book, absolutely not okay.

"No." I glared at him angrily and felt something inside of me snapping before I screamed with such a strength that I didn't know I had.

" HE IS NOT THE REASON!." I screamed at him so strong that i didn't recognize my own voice, and the most shocking thing happened. The moment I screamed at him, he flew backward like somebody hit him right in the chest and flew down the hall till he hit the wall with a big bang.

I blinked a few times, before turning to Demolisher who stared with his mouth wide open and turned to me.

" How did you do that?."

"I...I I don't know." I said honestly, turning my attention back to Ironhide who was laying on the ground with his eyes pitch black. " Do you think he is okay?."

" You just knock him out that's for sure, but we better get out of here before anybody gets here and ask questions about."

I nodded in agreement before demolisher walked away from the hall before anybody else appeared. If we stayed I could just imagine Optimus, hotshot and the other coming and ask questions how this happened, and it would have ended with me in the lab with my dad. Not something I wanted to do willingly.

But sadly, even if we walked away from this incident, I knew my dad, Optimus and the other was going to try to talk to me, and it was still just morning. Why couldn't this day end quicker?.

 **Hours later**

" Come on, Amber." Said my dad and sounded really desperate.

" I said no," I said angrily without looking at him while walking down the hall to hide in my safe zone, my room.

This whole day was hell it wasn't enough what happened this morning, it just keeps going, every second of the day.

I missed breakfast because I was hiding from my dad and the Autobots, but I couldn't miss lunch even how much I hated to be in the cafeteria with all the people there, but I had to eat. The moment I stepped into the cafeteria, I could hear everybody whisper when they saw me, and feel the looks they sent me behind my back. It was like they saw me as a criminal who didn't belong among them and wanted me to go away. Something that happened to me every day, every time I step into the cafeteria.

But today I had at least two people who wanted to sit with me and didn't see me as a criminal. My mom and my little brother. And it would have been a nice moment with them if the people around us didn't whisper aloud bad words about me so everybody could hear. It really pissed me off, so I was just there for a few minutes and eat a few bits of my food before I ran out to get away from everybody.

And the rest of the day, I was chased by my dad who begged me for hours to let him take tests on me, which I said clearly no to.

" Come on, Amber. if I take tests on you, we maybe can increase your power to find Energon."

I glanced at my dad, who smiled happily at me.

"No," I stopped in front of my room and pressed in my password to open the door.

I could hear my dad sigh behind me.

" Why are you like this, Amber?. You know we need the Energon, and with your power, it saves us a lot of time. Don't you want to help the Autobots out in space and find new places to put Energon tower?. You are going to spend many years there."

I glared at him, while one of my hands tightened into a fist.

" Dad, I said it before, and I said it again. My answer is no. It may be sound wonderful to you, but for me, it doesn't." I put my hand on the button, while still glaring at him.

" Now leave me alone," I pressed the button and watched the door close before me and quickly pressed the lock button so he couldn't get in.

I growled annoyed, and jumped into my bed, buried my face into the pillow, screamed with everything I had against it. It's not fair this world is not fair. Why did I have to have this power?. Why did I have to be treated as the bad guy, because I had my own feeling?. Am I just a tool for everybody?.

And why did the freaking Energon have to exist?. That's the only thing everybody talks about. Energon there Energon that, Energon Energon Energon.

I hit the pillow hard for what felt like hours until I finally felt like I had got out all my anger that I have kept inside during this whole day, and laid down to just sleep the rest of the day away and hopefully escaped into a good dream that could cheer me up.

With a big sigh, I closed my eyes, and it didn't take long till I saw a place that was much better than the places I was in. I saw a big open field with a clear blue sky, with no traces of a single cloud anywhere, and tall healthy green grass that was dancing with the wind that blew against it.

A small smiled appeared on my lips, while I felt my whole body relax for real. I remember this place when I was a kid I use to run through this tall grass and enjoy the freedom I felt, while my mom would sit under a big tree with my newborn brother in her arms. Dad was never with us, he was always busy with work, and never had time to be with us so we had to visit him at his work a few times. That was until I got my power.

I sigh sadly, while walking through the tall grass. I missed this place I haven't been here since I was six years old.

And every time I asked my mom or my dad to visit this place, they always say no, with no explanation why.

Well, I think my dad's reason would be that he wanted me to be safe at the base if something new happened to me, that he could record.

I growled at that thought and crossed my arms and hugged myself tightly, while my eyes were on the ground.

" I wish I could escape to this place, and enjoy the freedom I had." The moment I said it, the ground under me darkened. " Huh?." I stared at the ground confused ,before a big crack appeared under me and before I could even react the ground under me collapsed.

" AHH!." I screamed while I fell down the endless hole under me, and in a blink of an eye, I appeared out in space and floated around like I was weightless.

"What the hell is going on?." I screamed more to myself even if I knew it was a dream, but my dreams have never acted like this before. Usually, i only dream about something that had happened to me that I couldn't forget, but why did I dream about my favorite place and somehow end in the middle of space?.

"Amber," Whisper a warm voice that I somehow recognize. I looked around, trying to find where the voice calms from but I could only see darkness filled with stars.

"Primus?." I asked with a weak voice before glowing strings appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around me." What?!."

I pulled on the strings and felt them tighten around me harder before the families glowing spear appeared in front of me.

" Primus, is it really you?."

The glowing spear was silence for a few seconds before it begins to speak.

" You have grown to be the perfect vessel, and now you are ready for the rest."

" Wait, what are you.." A strong light came from the spear before I could even speak back, and the next second i sat up in my bed, with sweat all over my body and pain all over my body.

" What the hell was that?." I asked myself and grabbed my alarm cloak while pain was sending through my whole body, which I didn't get why. I felt fine when i fell asleep. I glanced at the clock and gasped in shock to see I have slept over 8 hours, and it was in the middle of the night.

How could that be?. The dream felt like it was only a few minutes, how could have been over 8 hours?.

I put my alarm clock back on my nightstand and slowly tried to stand up from my bed, but it didn't go well when the pain sent all over my body when i moved, and I felt heavier than before like I had a big weight on my back.

" God," I landed on the floor on all fours, forcing myself to crawl to the bathroom while the pain got worse and worse. " What in the world is going on?."

I turned on the light, before pushing myself up on my feet by the help of the toilet sink. But the moment I looked into the mirror, I thought I was going to pass out what I saw.

" PRIMUS!."


End file.
